Naraku's New Plot
by lovekainuharshe
Summary: Naraku's New Plot By kagn'inu4everR For a long time Naraku has tried to cause Inuyasha pain by brute force, but now he has descovered a new way to cause Inuyasha pain.Warnings: Inuyasha's Potty mouth, grusomeness,character death, and Naraku goes all perv
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm back with a story it's like last time its NOT MINE OK

This story is rated R like for a really good reason ok

Naraku's New Plot - Chapter 9 - Just Another Day

It is a cool day in the feudal era, the birds are chirping, there is a cool breeze, and Inuyasha and Kagome are, as always, fighting.

"It's just two days Inuyasha! Why is it every time I want to go home you don't let me! What is your deal?" yelled Kagome angrily. Inuyasha jumped up from his ditch (courtesy of Kagome's sits), and glared at Kagome furiously.

" You stupid wench! We need to find more jewel shards! You said you would stay until we found one!" yelled Inuyasha back, equally angry. "But yet again it's all fuckin' lies with you isn't it?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said in an "unnaturally" sweet voice. Inuyasha gulped, he knew what was coming next.

"N-N-no Kagome please... don't say it again... ple-"

"SIT!" yelled Kagome, forcing Inuyasha to eat dirt. " You inconsiderate, stupid, jerk-off! OOOhhhh…. SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome walked over and stood on Inuyasha's back. She heard him wince, but she just ignored it "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" yelled Kagome with tears flowing down from her eyes. She yelled SIT five more times, all the while jumping on his back. For some reason, the last comment about the whole "lies" thing really got to her. Better go before the spell wears off thought Kagome as she quickly pulled herself out of the ditch Inuyasha made and ran towards the well, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to go down the well. What- why aren't I just hopping down the well like I always do? thought Kagome. Oh no… it's that again… it's knowing I hurt him… However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when winds picked up in speed.

"What the--?" said Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome heard a large boom come from the village. Quickly Kagome ran to the village hoping everything was OK. Inuyasha, just getting over the spell, picked his badly injured body up and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Naraku's New Plot - Chapter 2 Sango's cries, Kagura's demise

Kagura floated down from her feather and landed gracefully on the ground. Kaede notched an arrow in her bow and aimed for Kagura.

"Kagura! Why are ye here?" asked Kaede ready to shoot. Kagura just smirked slightly at the old woman.

"I have my orders," said Kagura summoning her dead soldiers. As the dead soldiers started to kill the villagers one by one, Miroku and Sango started to fight Kagura.

"Hiriakotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang at Kagura. Kagura just sent her wind blades at it, which caused it to immediately fall back down at Sango. The boomerang was about to hit Sango when Miroku came and grabbed Sango out of the way just in time.

"Damn you!" cried Miroku running towards Kagura. Kagura just smirked and raised her fan.

"Perfect, just as Naraku said…" Kagura muttered to herself as she sent her wind blade at Miroku.

"Miroku, nooooooo!" cried Sango as the wind blades cut through Miroku giving him gashes so deep they looked like a bunch of bloody canoes. Blood was spilling out everywhere. Miroku fell down into his own pool of blood and started to gasp for air heavily.

"I love you Sango.," wheezed out Miroku as his body jerked up quickly, then just as suddenly as it had jerked up, relaxed. Sango gingerly crawled over to Miroku and placed a hand on his face. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks. He was gone, and she could do nothing about it. His eyes held no more laughter and life to them, but now they were cold, dead, and lifeless.

Kagura chuckled evilly as she watched Miroku fall to the ground, now just a lifeless corpse. She picked a feather out of her hair, and as it enlarged, got on it.

"My work here is d-" Kagura started to say, but was cut off as Sango's boomerang almost hit her.

"Why, what's this? I didn't think you actually had feelings for this monk." Said Kagura smugly looking down and Sango's tear stained face.

"You bitch!" screamed Sango as she leapt up into the air catching her boomerang.

"I will never forgive you!" Sango screamed as she whipped her boomerang at Kagura again. She dodged it easily.

"Do you really think that I would be fool enough to actually get hit by your boomerang?" said Kagura starting to laugh, not noticing a young miko stringing an arrow.

"I guess we'll have to try arrows!" screamed Kagome as she let her purified arrow fly freely at Kagura. Kagura looked down and saw her last sight, Kagome flipping her off.

"You wench!" screamed Kagura as the arrow ripped through her body, leaving her nothing more than dust. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku's New Plot - Chapter 3 - Mourning

Everyone was silent. The only sound you could hear were the sobs of Sango.

"Why? Why did it have to be Miroku? I never- Oh my Gosh! I never told him! Miroku, I know that you can't hear me right now but I love you- I love you so much. Please- please God don't take him away." cried Sango tears sliding down her cheeks. Inuyasha, just then, walked into the village.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Inuyasha walking up beside Kagome.. Suddenly he smelt salt coming from her.

"Kagome? Why are you crying? What happened? Please stop crying. You know I hate it" said Inuyasha walking in front of Kagome and tilting her head up with his fingers.

"Inuyasha! Miroku- he…" Kagome, however, did not get to finish her sentence because the heavy scent of Miroku's blood reached his nose. Inuyasha whipped around only to see a sobbing Sango cradling a lifeless corpse that once was his best friend.

"No…" started Inuyasha as he slowly walked over to Miroku. He gently pried Sango off of Miroku then he took Miroku by his shoulders and shook him ferociously.

"Wake up dammit!" Inuyasha cried shaking Miroku.

"Stop it!" cried Sango prying Inuyasha off of Miroku. She cradled Miroku's head and began to sob again. Inuyasha slowly got up and turned to face Kagome.

"You… you fucking bitch…. Do you know that because you sat me so many fucking times all I could smell was dirt! And because you were fucking jumping on my fucking back you actually hurt it! And don't me that yeah right look! Just because I'm hanyou doesn't mean you can treat me like some pathetic dog! And did you know that because I was dirt clogged I couldn't smell Kagura! AND DID YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT BECAUSE YOU FUCKING HURT ME I COULD BARELY WALK LET ALONE GET HERE IN TIME TO SAVE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND! YOU ARE A SELFISH, PATHETIC BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled each sentence getting closer and closer to Kagome. By the end of his outburst he was hovering over Kagome curled up body. Inuyasha just looked down at her whimpering form and raised his fist, ready to punch her back. However, a hand wrapped around his fist and pulled it back. Inuyasha turned around as was face to face with a tear stained Sango.

"Inuyasha STOP! LOOK AT YOURSELF! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME!" screamed Sango. Inuyasha paused and look down at Kagome. Her knees were pulled into her chest and her arms were over her head in a defensive position. Inuyasha heavily smelt salt, and could hear Kagome crying very loudly.

"I'm so sorry..." said Inuyasha weakly. "What, what have I done?" he said kneeling down beside Kagome. He reached out and lightly touched Kagome's back. She flinched at his touched and curled up into an even tighter ball. Inuyasha reached out again and tilted Kagome's head up. Inuyasha practically started to cry. Here was his Kagome, the one he had sworn to protect, looking at him with pure fear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kagome… it's just my best friend has just died at the hands of Naraku. What do you think I'm doing? Jumping and dancing about? I'm just very upset. Please Kagome… please forgive me," said Inuyasha softly. He bowed his head down and did something that he never though he would do, especially in front of another person, he cried. Now, it wasn't a bawling sort of cry, it was more of little soft whimpers. Kagome was a bit taken back, but she knew that this was a big step for him, so despite how angry she was at him right now, she cradled his head and started to cry with him.

"I forgive you," she said softly. After a few moments Inuyasha got up.

"I-I- gotta go." He said jumping away into the forest. Kagome stared blankly at the spot Inuyasha used to be, then after a few moments, got up and walked over to Sango.

"I'm so sorry," said Kagome in tears.

"I loved him- I really did. Kagome, thank you so much for being here for me you are a true friend. I'll miss you," said Sango weakly. Kagome was alitle confused at the last statement but just brushed it aside.

" We all loved Miroku, he will be greatly missed" said Kagome while giving Sango a hug. Naraku-what are you up to? Why Miroku? And I hope you're ok Inuyasha. Kagome thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naraku's New Plot - Chapter 4 - Moving On

"We should bury him," said Sango as Kagome helped her get up.

"I wish Inuyasha was here, he would be able to dig a hole in 10 seconds flat!" chuckled Kagome hoping to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah..." said Sango smiling lightly as she made her way over to Miroku's body.

With the help of Kaede, they buried Miroku and sealed his grave. Sango then held up Miroku's staff.

"I will miss you greatly Miroku-sama," she said as she dropped the staff on his grave. She then started to sob.

"MIROKU! OH MIROKU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? NO! Noohohoho." she sobbed as she ran into Kaede's hut. Kagome looked at the retreating Sango and felt sorrow well up in her chest.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled running after her. She caught up with Sango, who was kneeling on the ground sobbing softly.

"Why him? Why couldn't have been me?" Sango sobbed. Kagome put her arms around Sango and lightly rubbed her back.

"Shhhhhh." said Kagome comfortingly. "There, there let's go to sleep." she said, letting go of Sango and starting to get out her sleeping bag. Just then Shippou came running into the hut.

"Hey you gu- what's wrong Sango?" said Shippou (AN: Shippou was deep in the forest picking berries. He ate so many that the berry smell concealed Kagura's scent)

"M-M-Miroku..." stuttered Sango then bursting out into tears.

"Miroku has died," said a voice from behind Shippou.

"Oh. You're back." said Kagome comfortingly.

"Feh. I just needed to blow of steam," said Inuyasha crossing his legs and sitting down next to Kagome.

"We I'm gunna go to bed, you should too Sango." said Kagome.

"Ok." she said softly climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Come Kilala" she called. Kilala then jumped into the sleeping bag with Sango. Shippou then crawled in with Kagome.

"Kagome-Chan?"

"Nani?"

"Will we ever see Miroku-sama again?"

"I-I don't know Shippou-Chan. I really don't know" 


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku's New Plot - Chapter 5 - Thoughts

Soon they were all asleep. Except for one hanyou. Inuyasha got up and stepped outside. He walked to the Sacred Tree and jumped up onto his favorite branch.

AN: Inuyasha is basically talking to himself

I can't believe I yelled at her like that. I am such a fool. BAD BAKA! BAD! 

Stop beating yourself up, she forgave you right? 

So what! I should have never yelled at her like that! I mean what if something happened to her and that was the very last thing I said to her? What if… what if Kagome gets killed next? 

She won't. You'll protect her, and you know it. Even at the cost of your own life. 

But what if I can't protect my loves life in a dangerous battle? 

If you really love her you would know that you would NEVER let anything EVER happen to her

I guess you're right

I am right

I love her so much

Tell her

WHAT! I can't do that! 

Why not? 

What if she doesn't love me back? What if she rejects me- or loves another? How could she ever love a dirty half-breed hanyou like me? 

You should know by now that she will accept you for who you are

Kikyo never did. She only wanted me to be a human

You know that every time you mention Kikyo around Kagome, you upset her. 

I know, but I still love Kikyo, but I don't anymore. God dammit! I have to let go. Kikyo is a thing of the past, but she is not my future. Kagome is. I should have realized it so much earlier! I LOVE KAGOME. NOT KIKYO! 

Get some sleep. Worry about it in the morning. If you want to protect Kagome then get some rest

With that Inuyasha went to sleep, all the while thinking of Kagome. 


End file.
